Kiss Me
by Gonstika
Summary: It was such a simple statement. Blunt and straight to the point. However, for Nonon Jakuzure, it was also confusing.


"Kiss me."

It was such a simple statement. Blunt and straight to the point. However, for Nonon Jakuzure, it was also confusing.

Earlier, Satsuki had requested that they meet in the school council room after school. Normally she would think that she was requesting an audience with the complete Elite Four members but the lack of actually mentioning the other members had her interest piqued. Also because they were usually notified by other means than face to face, which took up unnecessary time, she had a feeling that she was the only one who was asked.

Although she wouldn't ever deny being asked by Satsuki to do something, she didn't really want to abandon the scheduled band practice either, since it was actually requested by one of the students. They wanted to have the band perform one of the more obscure classical pieces of music, mentioning that it was quite a personal thing to them, especially back home before they had moved here.

"Symposium Magarum, huh?" she said aloud.

To her, it definitely wasn't a piece she could recognize, even out of any Latin pieces she could remember. That had actually surprised her since she prided herself on knowing off hand pretty much any classical piece of music from any era. Now knowing that there was a new piece she could learn and potentially add to her arsenal for Symphony Regalia, it excited her.

She granted the student their request and informed everyone to be there on time.

So, hoping to make things quick with Satsuki she had hurried as fast as she could to the council meeting chambers. She didn't feel the need to inform the band members as she felt that the session with Satsuki wouldn't take anymore than 10 minutes as most. Plus, even if she arrived a little late, they would more than likely already be still setting up the auditorium.

Passing by students, club members, the transfer student, the one clinging to the transfer student and even the Elite Four, including Gamagoori who bellowed out to her about running in the hallways, it confirmed her suspicions that she was the only one who was summoned.

This brings us back to the current situation at hand.

"Huh?" was all she could say.

D-Did she actually hear her right?

Apparently her reply was not enough if the eye scowling on Satsuki's face meant anything.  
"Jakuzure, when you were enlisted into Honnouji Academy, you swore upon an oath that you would follow any order that I gave to you, no matter your moralities nor feelings in the matter. Am I wrong?"

"Well no, but-"

"BUT WHAT!?" Satsuki screamed. Bakuzan materialized seemingly out of nowhere as a mysterious strange light practically bleached out everything behind Satsuki as Rays of light shone from her frame.

"IF I AM NOT WRONG, THEN YOU SHOULD KNOW TO FOLLOW MY ORDER WITHOUT QUESTION! DID I STUTTER? NO! WAS IT TOO COMPLICATED FOR YOU TO UNDERSTAND? NO! JAKUZURE, PROVE TO ME THAT YOU ARE TRULY AN ALLY THAN I CAN PLACE MY LIFE IN. PROVE TO ME-"

_"Oh fuck it"._

She lunged at her with all the force she could, seemingly catching Satsuki off guard who by the time their lips met had already dropped Bakuzan and the lights which had dissipated.  
If she wants her kiss then she's damn well getting a good one!

Because she caught her mid-sentence, a vicious tongue battle had already broken out by the time they crashed into the wall, sending cracks along the wall which would make even the craters made by a meteorite blush. The fact that the wall actually was still holding impressed her.

A full minute passed with nothing but smooch ahoy as they both shared their first kiss together.  
Although she would never admit it to anyone, she did harbor a small crush to her lifelong friend. She tried to pass it off as nothing more than some sort of infatuation but over time she found herself developing the symptoms.

She was brought out of her thoughts when Satsuki had grabbed her shoulders and changed their positions, making her the one to lie in the indent she had left behind. Although painful, it wasn't enough to make her wince.  
She hadn't noticed when Satsuki had leaned in, but the way she spoke made her want to simply melt.

"I didn't tell you when you could start. Insubordination on Honnouji Academy grounds will not be tolerated."

The way she spoke, smooth as silk and like a hot knife through butter was making her knees weak. She had a feeling that she was more than likely going to be missing today's band practice.

When she heard and noticed Satsuki clamping down the 3 straps on Junketsu, she knew right there and then she was more than likely going to be missing more than one practice session.

_"One way or another, I'm fucked"._

* * *

**Author Notes**

I have no idea why I actually wrote this.

The idea came while I was falling asleep and I wrote it the next day in about an hour at two in the morning.

Safe to say this is about as close as I can probably get to material like this. I have no confidence in any more detailed stuff.


End file.
